1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupler locks for connecting a trailer coupler to a hitch ball of a towing vehicle and, in particular, to a spring-biased coupler lock for positively engaging the hitch ball to prevent inadvertent separation of the trailer from the towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increased popularity of recreational vehicles, manufacturers continue to improve the ease and reliability of couplers for connecting a trailer to a towing vehicle. The most popular coupler assembly includes a hitch ball mounted to a towing vehicle and adapted to be received by a coupler housing. A lock mechanism is employed to prevent inadvertent withdrawal of the ball from the coupler housing. However, the lock mechanism should allow simple disconnection and reconnection of the trailer to the towing vehicle. Many locks are cumbersome and require at least one hand to operate the lock during insertion of the hitch ball.
The prior known coupler locks include an element which interferes with the withdrawal of the hitch ball from the coupler housing. In a well known lock, a spoon is longitudinally shiftable beneath the ball to prevent withdrawal. However, in order to ensure locking of the coupler, the user must move the latch mechanism to the locked position. In the event the latch is not engaged, the trailer could decouple from the towing vehicle. Spring-biased couplers are known however, they require the user to hold the mechanism in an unlocked position as the coupler housing is positioned over the hitch ball.